


waiting for the healing after the storm

by orlesiantitans



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Mostly Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Rey forces Poe into bed after he almost works himself to the ground.Turns out, sleepy Poe is cuddly.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588942
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	waiting for the healing after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'To Be Held' by Linda Hogan.
> 
> I'm a few days out at the moment - a combination of returning to work and also because I've got a big ol' cold. Also why this is mostly just fluff and these two kissing.

The hug after the war is over is the first – not the last. Poe’s hand seeks out hers around Finn’s back and he grips onto her tightly, an anchor in the madness and uncertainty that comes when a war ends. Because the end of one war – Poe knows all too well – is only the start of another, more straining battle. He’s tired, he just wants to go back to Yavin IV and hold his father tight and sit by the Force Tree and tell his mama he finally, _finally_ did her proud. But he can’t, not yet, and so he just holds onto Rey’s hand and wonders if he can find the strength for the next few days.

_Or months. Or years._

Rey leaves shortly after. When they ask her why, she just gives them both a tight smile and glances towards the Falcon.

“Unfinished business?” she says, with a half-shrug. It’s not a good answer – it’s barely even an answer. “There’s part of the past… I have to give it closure. Back where this all began.”

They watch Rey fly off, and it’s the second time this has happened in a couple of days. Poe folds his arms over his chest, and shakes his head.

“I swear, that girl makes very little sense. ‘Unfinished business’, honestly. You’d think we’d have a bit of trust after all _this_ ,” he mutters darkly, and Finn just laughs.

“You two and your arguing. It’s just… how Rey is. I still don’t think she’s used to having people worry about where she is,” he pats Poe roughly on the back and makes his way inside, away from the people still celebrating, the ones kissing and hugging and being glad it’s all over.

They’ve not yet come to realize the scale of the losses. Tomorrow, their names will be read out. Perhaps there will be a plaque, a wall of names that gets added to as the Resistance slowly dies out (Poe still remembers his mother’s name at the bottom of a plaque, _Shara Dameron_ , the first of many lost soldiers – but not to battle).

It’s odd, though – he’s General, now, but he kind of hopes he can get some kind of hierarchy established that lets him and Finn _live_. His friend hasn’t had a normal life… well, ever, really. He deserves a moment of peace. And Poe feels like he deserves a second to close his eyes, too.

Unfortunately, a second really is a second. Everyone wants him to sign something, look over something, confirm someone’s status. It goes on like this for weeks, to the point he doesn’t even realize Rey’s back until she grabs him bodily by the shoulders. That grip, that hold, makes him wish she won’t let go.

“Bed,” she says, and for a moment his brain goes _with you? yes please_ before he shuts it down because _no brain, bad brain._

He lets her guide him, and doesn’t ask any questions when she keys in his code because of _course_ she knows it. Her hands are gentle on him as they enter, and when he’s on his bed she brushes a hand through his hair. “When was the last time you slept?” she asks, and he wishes she wasn’t being so _kind_. It makes him want to cry. He’s so _tired_.

“A while ago. A day or two. Maybe. No time for sleep. Gotta… gotta fix things,” he feels his eyes getting heavy. He grabs for her, and she lets him, both of them falling down onto the bed. It’s soft and _she’s_ soft, and he squeezes her tightly to him, too tired to care about propriety or whether or not she has anything else to do.

Maybe she’s tired too.

The next morning, she’s still in his arms, and Poe has an unfortunate mouthful of hair. He also has another unfortunate problem in his pants, and he needs to extricate himself from this situation _now_ so that Rey doesn’t _feel_ it because if she does he’ll corrupt the virgin and she’ll hate him forever and does she even _know what a penis is…?_

“Stop thinking so loudly. I can hear it. And yes. I know what a penis is.”

Her murmur makes him flush and then sputter indignantly. She’s rooting around in his thoughts now? She slaps his forehead. “No. You’re a little force sensitive. And your thoughts are loud.”

He doesn’t have time to feel affronted by that. She snuggles into him and all Poe’s thoughts go onto the fact he’s got a few pretty girl snuggled into his arms. She looks up at him, then, and he looks down at her in return. His lips descend on hers at the same time she launches up to his, and he pulls her on top of him, hands slipping just under the bottom of her shirt.

He’s not going to take that off, he’s a gentleman. But he likes just _holding_ her, having her in his arms, and by the looks of things she likes that too. He moves one hand to the back of her head when she breaks back from him and smiles.

That smile is sunshine. Rey is sunshine, the purest form of it, and while he’s certain she’ll go back to being her usual contrary self in approximately five minutes, she’s quite pliable when she’s sleepy.

Honestly, he’s a little broken. He feels like he doesn’t deserve that smile. But there’s something a little crooked about her smile, too, and he considers that perhaps they’re _both_ a little broken. He kisses her again, and she rests her forehead against his.

“Stop worrying so much. Also, that terrifying thing I know absolutely nothing about is poking into me,” she teases, and he mock glares before turning them over, pinning her down to the bed and tilting his hips back.

She glares. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” he says in his defence. “I mean. When. If. If you want to?”

“Take me to dinner first. Or at least share a protein bar with me. You need to, now we’re not running all the time. You’re getting chubby,” she pokes his belly, and he buries his head in her shoulder. “Also, I’ve seen the ‘surprise’. It was very floppy, and you were in the shower.”

He groans into her shoulder. “You stay right here. I’m going to shower – alone – and then I’ll get you some breakfast. And then, at some point in the near future, I’m going to show you that it’s definitely not _always_ floppy and unimpressive.”

Getting up, he glances back just as she tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. “It’s perhaps not always floppy. But even if it is unimpressive, you have a very impressive arse.”

Poe clucks. It’s a very attractive sound, he rationalizes. He hopes.

“Just thinking that perhaps _I_ could hold _you_ ,” she says. “Zorii has a very interesting collection of-”

He closes the door before she can finish that.

He knows, intimately, what Zorii has an interesting collection of.

And he knows that the thought of _Rey_ with such a thing is…

Unf.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Poe pegging fic? Is there a Poe pegging fic?


End file.
